TE LO PROMETO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Sólo un vistazo al futuro de Right y Kagura, luego de recordar una pequeña promesa de cuando eran niños.


**TE LO PROMETO**

**SUMARY:** Sólo un vistazo al futuro de Right y Kagura, luego de recordar una pequeña promesa de cuando eran niños.

**N/A:** Hace un par de días me puse a ver unos capítulos de Toqger, llegando al capítulo 32, y pues parte de este fic se basa en la última escena de ese episodio, cuando todos están cantando esa canción, mientras aparecen las lámparas de papel con sus sueños inscritos en las mismas. (Lamento si les hice spoiler)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

― ¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien aquí? ― Cuestionó el pequeño Right de al menos unos siete años. Pero no tuvo respuesta. Volvió a llamar, y obtuvo el mismo resultado. El niño se había adentrado a una pastelería, y estaba muy emocionado por poder comprar algo para llenar su estómago.

Ese día, Right había ido a acompañar a su mamá a comprar la despensa, pero como siempre se aburría, buscaba una excusa para escabullirse e ir a comer algo.

El pequeño estaba por desistir e irse, cuando el sonido de la puerta trasera lo hizo volverse.

― ¡Hola! ¿Se te ofrece algo? ― Pidió amablemente una niña de la misma edad que él, de cabello negro amarrado a dos largas colitas.

Right sonrió. ― Sí, me preguntaba ¿Si podrías venderme algo de pastel? ― Cuestionó inocentemente.

La niña dudó un poco, pero algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en él. Así que imitó su sonrisa.― Bueno… mi papá no está… pero creo que puedo atenderte ―

― ¡Fabuloso! ― Exclamó Right con entusiasmo, y de inmediato corrió por los pasillos del lugar inspeccionando los diferentes pastelillos que había en los estantes. Luego de unos minutos, su boca formó un gesto de desagrado.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Pidió la niña algo preocupada por el cambio de cara del niño.

El niño la miró por encima de los pastelitos.― Todo se ve delicioso… eso hace que sea difícil tomar una decisión ― Explicó un tanto reflexivo.

La pequeña niña rió por lo bajo; captando la atención de Right.

― ¿Por qué ríes? ―

― Jejeje lo siento… pero eres muy gracioso ―

Al oír aquello, el niño se sonrojó levemente.

Algo raro había en esa niña… normalmente cuando hablaba con los niños de su edad suelen simplemente ignorarlo y señalarlo por las cosas "raras" que dice…. Pero esta niña era diferente… y algo en su interior le empezaba a agradar.

― Gracias… no me lo dicen muy a menudo ― Admitió. La niña ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. Right sacudió la cabeza.― Mmm no importa… por cierto, me llamo Right… ¿Y tú…? ―

La niña sonrió ampliamente. ― Kagura... es un gusto Right ― Saludó inclinándose levemente.

Right imitó aquel gesto. ― Lo mismo digo… Que suerte tienes Kagura, debe ser genial vivir en una pastelería ― Comentó con emoción y brillo en sus ojos.

Kagura volvió a reír. ― Sí, de verdad que lo es, puedo comer los pastelitos que quiera y son gratis ― Aseguró.

Los ojos de Right brillaron a más no poder. ― ¿De verdad? ¡Wow! ¡Qué genial! ―

Kagura compartió su emoción, y como un instinto tomó a Right de la mano para guiarlo a un estante.

Sin saberlo, ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados.

La niña siguió hablando.― Si quieres elegir… yo te recomiendo mi especialidad ―

― ¿Especialidad? ―

Ella asintió y se paró de puntitas para alcanzar un mofin bastante peculiar. ― Lo llamo el mofin de chocofresa ― Anunció Kagura mostrándole el pastelito.

― ¿Por qué le pusiste así? ―

― Es un mofin de chocolate… pero con la cubierta de helado de fresa, ¿Acaso no suena rico? ―

Right frotó sus manos con entusiasmo.― ¡Ya lo creo, Kagura! ― Exclamó.

― Toma ― Dijo tendiéndole el mofin.

El niño parpadeó un par de veces. ― ¿Para mí? ¿Lo dices enserio? ―

La pequeña asintió. Right sonrió y tomó el mofin para después pegarle una gran mordida.

― ¿Y bien…? ―

Right terminó de pasar aquel bocado.― ¡Wow! Es… es… ¡Lo mejor que he probado en mi corta vida! ― Exclamó.

Kagura se sonrojó. ― ¿De verdad lo crees? ― Pidió con ojos brillosos.

― Absolutamente, eres una gran repostera. Deberías de trabajar en esto cuando seas grande ― Sugirió mientras seguía devorando aquel mofin.

Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo.

Kagura lo miraba encantada, mientras comía aquel postre.

― De hecho ese es mi sueño… cuando sea grande quiero ayudar a mamá y papá con la tienda ― Argumentó con voz soñadora.

Right dejó de comer y la escuchó atentamente. Para luego sonreír. ― Mi sueño es ir al espacio ―

― ¿En serio? Wow, suena genial ―

El niño limpió con su manga los rastros de mofin de su rostro.― Te diré algo ― Comenzó a decir mientras se ponía de pie. Kagura lo imitó. ― Cuando seamos grandes… serás mi esposa ― Declaró con total seguridad.

Kagura se sonrojó. ― Right… ―

― Y cada vez que vuelva de un viaje espacial te vendré a ver y tú me harás de esos mofin siempre ― Parecía tan inocente aquella propuesta, pero en el fondo se veía lo cargada de seguridad que Right la planteaba. ― ¿Es una promesa? ― Cuestionó extendiendo su meñique.

La niña no entendía cómo, pero sabía que él hablaba enserio. Aunque pudiera, no quería negarse.―Sí, te lo prometo ― Aseguró juntando su meñique con el de él. ― Siempre y cuando regreses con vida ― Recalcó.

El niño sonrió. ― Oye, tú eres fantástica y tus mofin son deliciosos, ¡Claro que volveré! ― Exclamó sonriente.

Kagura también sonrió. Y luego ambos siguieron comiendo de aquel mofin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUES…**

El sonido de la campana de la puerta se hizo resonar en toda la tienda.

Instantáneamente, Kagura salió mientras limpiaba sus manos con el delantal que traía puesto. ― Lo siento… ya cerramos regrese más tarde ― Habló distraídamente.

― ¿Incluso para mí? ―

Al oír aquella voz, Kagura volvió en sí, y fijó su mirada en el hombre que había atravesado la puerta. ― ¡Right! ― Exclamó con fuerza mientras corría a abalanzarse a sus brazos, tal y como cuando se volvieron a reencontrar en el ressha, hace unos años atrás.

El abrazo de su esposa lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos, pero aun así la mantuvo cerca de él. ― Jejeje, ¿Sabes lo mucho que amo cuando haces eso, Kagura? ― Cuestionó divertido al momento de plantarle un beso en la cabeza.

Como en aquellos años, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ― Me alegra que volvieras Right… te eche de menos ― Confesó al momento que jugaba con los emblemas del uniforme de astronauta de su esposo.

Right sonrió.― También te extrañé ― Aseguró dándole un corto beso en los labios. ― Después de todo te lo prometí ―

― Los dos lo prometimos ― Corrigió sonriente.

Ambos rieron, y Kagura tomó la mano de su esposo para guiarlo a una pequeña mesa donde había un plato tapado. El matrimonio Suzuki tomó asiento uno en frente del otro, Kagura destapó aquello revelando los famosos mofin de hace más de quince años.

― Se ven deliciosos… igual que la primera vez ― Admitió Right tomando uno en sus manos.

― Bueno, después de todo, también de lo prometí ―

Luego de esto, ambos sonrieron.

― ¡Itadakimasu! ― Exclamaron al unísono.

Right y Kagura acaban de aprender que por más pequeños que sean o por más inocentes o incluso tontas que parezcan las promesas… siempre se deben cumplir.

**FIN**

N/A: Como nota final, aclaro que los apellidos también aparecieron en ese episodio. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este loco fic y si es así háganme saber lo que piensan dejándome un review, por más pequeñito que sea, siempre lo tomo en cuenta.

¡Saludos!


End file.
